The Aftermath
by Infamous Pipebomb
Summary: The beginning of Brock Lesnar falling in love with John Cena. The beast incarnate doesn't know how to react or handle a relationship with John Cena, but he's willing to try because he's in love with Cena.


Title: _The Aftermath._

Setting**:**_ Following the events of The Royal Rumble in 2004._

_The beast incarnate, Brock Lesnar wasn't content with losing a match that could define everything within the young man's career. It wasn't just a match, but a championship match for The WWE Championship which he was unsuccessful in retaining, due to Bill Goldberg's interference in the match against Eddie Guerrero. After the sudden effective spear and that led to the successful pinfall victory. The man beast would lead the arena until he was relieved and returned the favor. Later on in that evening, Brock entered the royal rumble despite that he was not an entry, and executed his finishing maneuver on Bill Goldberg, aiding another in Bill's elimination from the match. Brock managed to return backstage, only to become aware of the tragic news that the #1 entrant - Chris Benoit was the athlete to overcome the obstacles, defy the odds, and successfully win the competition. Axiomatically, Brock wasn't joyful of this dreadful news, specially considering that the one man army firmly set his heart on reclaiming the championship against someone whom he believed to be not even in his league, If Bill didn't interfere in the match, there wasn't a doubt in anyone's mind that the beast couldn't and wouldn't retain the championship, and main eventing the grandest stage of 'em all, Wrestlemania against the winner of the royal rumble, Chris Benoit._

_Sauntering along the path of the vacant hallway, with a white towel draped across the blonde's broad shoulders, contemplating to himself of the next move in his career. At least for the evening, Brock would endear this romantic night out on the town with John Cena on their fifth date in the past month. Lesnar didn't believe upon first meeting the young, brass kid from Boston, Massachusetts that he would be able to remain in John's company for more than ten seconds, but things altered themselves. The two wasn't an official, exclusive couple - however, Brock was falling in love with the rapper, and...he loved every second of it. Cena was possibly the only one in the world that could witness firsthand the softer interior to the rigid exterior of the bodybuilder, nobody else received that honor. Not even Brock's closest friend, Paul Heyman._

_Approaching the corner of the hallway, Lesnar acknowledge one of the most exhilarating and spunky superstars on the roster in the corner exercising. Another Mexican in Rey Mysterio. Within seconds, Brock strode in the direction of the latino superstar, posturing himself to tower above the figure below him. It wasn't a secret that the blonde beast wasn't a friendly man, but If he admired the person enough, he could be the friendliest man in the world. Since Brock and Rey experienced history with one another, the chemistry wasn't all that good, but the two shared history, and that was enough. ''Always the one to loosen up those tense muscles, huh? You must real tight, your muscles I mean'' he uttered._

_The luchador was captured off guard by the sudden presence of Lesnar, but Rey thought positive, it could've been much worse, instead of Brock, it could've been Big Show behind him which wouldn't result in positive way. Inhaling a deep breath of air through the slit of his plump pouts, Mysterior exhaled the breath of air through his nostrils. ''Just normal procedure, you know this Brock. How are you and John?'' Rey questioned curiously._

_''Me and John? We're progressing, I think I'm in love with him. Can't be too sure, sometimes he can be an arrogant dick, like-''. Prior to Brock managing to complete the complete the sentence, he was interrupted by the man before him._

_''Like you? Let's be real for a minute, dawg. Brock, you and John are similar in every way. C'mon you've both was born almost three months apart, we won't get into specifics, because quite frankly I was never the smartest when it came to numbers'' The Latino mentioned._

_''You may be right, you may be wrong. Maybe I'm just scared that someone might love me. It's not everyday that someone isn't afraid to go out on a date with me, and John. Well, we've been on five days this month alone. He's justa jewel...'' Brock retorted._

_|THE END. Give feedback, because it's wanted. Give suggestions for chapter two, because there will be a continuance.|_


End file.
